


Darkness

by nogitsuneintelaronrhiod



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod/pseuds/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place during "Lost Girls" when Vicki is alone in the forest after she runs away from Damon. Vicki's POV<br/>written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

She feels goose bumps appearing all over her body. Her body shakes in tremors from the blistering cold. She has no blanket to warm her, no food to sustain her, and no living soul to comfort her in her misery. It seems as if it has been days since she has been trapped here, when in reality it has been only a few hours. She knows Matt must be worrying about her, but she couldn't drag her brother into this mess. If he knew…she didn't even want to think about it. If he knew what Damon had done to her, who knew what would happen? The approaching darkness frightens her, for who knows what other type of creatures could be out there? That leafless tree with limbs that appear to be claws could be ready to drag her struggling body underground.

She shivers at the thought and pulls her legs to her chest and rocks back and forth. She wasn't sure if anyone would ever find her…but the truth is, she didn't have anyone to go back to, and she didn't know the way back. The hunger clawed at her stomach…threatening to tear her apart. It wasn't a normal hunger though…there was no doubt about that. It wasn't something that a normal should hunger for. Then again, she wasn't human…not completely. Not anymore.

She had to resist it. She wouldn't let herself hurt anyone. She wouldn't become a monster like Damon. She had promised herself that. Come one, Vicki. A voice in her head seemed to whisper. You need to feed. You need to feel the taste of blood on your tongue. You know you want to. No, she wouldn't give in to her hunger. Not just yet. For now, she would just watch…and wait, and hope she could last until morning.


End file.
